This invention relates to a device for suspending a paint can, bucket, pail or the like from a ladder, preferably including an area to accommodate a paint brush or other implement.
Many devices for suspending pails or buckets from a ladder which engage a ladder rung and the bail or handle of a paint can or bucket are known. Many prior art devices rely on some sort of clamping mechanism having at one end a screw member engaging a base member and adapted to clamp the side or rim of a paint can to the base member, and having at the other end an arm adapted to engage a ladder rung.
However, none of the prior art devices known to the inventor have the simplicity of structure and the convenience of use provided by the present invention.